myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hopeless Dragon Deck
This is a Hopeless Dragon type deck that i have been working on for a few weeks now. I have had some help between friends and from Yahoo Answers Users. I still have a few cards to add when i can get them. Let me know what you all think. Hopeless Dragon A Dragon Deck centered around "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and swarming the field with DARK Attribute Dragons and other useful DARK monsters. The goal of this Deck is to Special Summon Dark Monsters by the effects of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" or "The Dark Creator". "Foolish Burial", "Armageddon Knight", or Dark Grepher can be used to dump "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" or "The Dark Creator" from your deck into the Graveyard. "Phantom of Chaos" is then used to copy their effects and Special Summon cards like "Dark Horus", "Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord". If "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" is removed from play, a player may use "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation", "Escape from the Dark Dimension", or "Return from the Different Dimension" to bring it back and use it to Special Summon more monsters. My Deck List Monsters (20) *Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x3 (currently limited, though) *Dark Horus x2 *The Dark Creator x2 *Dark Armed Dragon *Rainbow Dark Dragon *Van Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord *White Horned Dragon *White Knight Dragon *Red Eyes Wyvern x2 *Phantom of Chaos x2 *Armageddon Knigth x2 *Morphing Jar *Decoy Dragon Spell (16) *Differant Dimension Reincarnation x2 *Trade-In x2 *Hand Destruction *Foolish Burial *Allure of Darkness *Card Destruction *Heavy Storm *GIant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon *Smashing Ground *Lighting Vortex *My Body as a Sheild *Brain Control *Temple of the Sun Trap *Reckless Greed x2 *Threatening Roar x2 *Divine Wrath x2 *Royal Decree *Escape From the Dark Dimension *Starlight Road Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon Future Additions I plan to add another Foolish Burial and add in Future Fusions once i get a Five Headed Dragon, so i can try to us the deck OTK. I also need another Red Eyes Wyvern. and i will probably be taking out Temple of the Sun, a Divine Wrath, and either White Knight or White Horned Dragon.. I also would like to add a Dark Grepher later on. Suggestions/fix/rate My deck, which is also a dragon deck, has a few think that are helpful. Monsters: Lightpulser Dragon x3, Darflare Dragon x2, Blue-eyes White Dragon x3, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Divine Dragon Apocralyph, Alexandrate Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, Flamvell Guard, Rider of the Storm Winds, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Spells: Spell Shattering Arrow, Polymerization x2, Soul Taker, Swords of Revealing Light, Burden of the Mighty, D.D.R.-Different Dimension Reincarnation, Primal Seed, Silver's Cry, Burst Stream of Destruction, Harpie's Feather Duster, Inferno Fire Blast, Monster Reborn, Field Barrier, Chaos Zone, Dragon Shield. Trap: Bottomless Trap Hole, Champion's Viglance, Castle of Dragon Souls, Interdemensional Matter Transporter, Metalmorph, Threatening Roar, Dark Mirror Force, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Flashbang, Call of the Haunted, Windstorm Of Etaqua, Damage Gate, Mirror Force. Extra: Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, Number 46:Dragonluon, Five-Headed Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I know some of these cards are not allowed for tournaments, but for just for friends it is a great deck.